


Halloween Wishes

by danceinmystorm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All sweetness and fluff, F/M, Happy Halloween, Single Dad Ben, They were neighbors, Trick or Treating, but pandemic style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinmystorm/pseuds/danceinmystorm
Summary: Ben Solo tries his best to make sure that his daughter gets to trick or treat and get candy for Halloween. Just as the night feels like a bust, their next door neighbor invites them in for a fun surprise.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Halloween Wishes

-🎃🍬🍫🍭🎃-

  
Ben Solo did as much research as he could in his neighborhood for which homes would be passing out candy on Halloween night. His daughter, Anna, was so excited to dress as a doctor, “ _a doctor to help with COVID, Dad_ , ” she would say, and to walk around to trick or treat that he wanted to make sure that his daughter would be knocking on doors and be handed candy.

He had a route planned out for the night, going toward the right and looping around several streets to wind up back at their modest townhome. There were definitely not many houses that popped up on their neighborhood map but he made sure he would be going to every home that signed up and would be giving a stink-eye to each person to get them to give extra candy to his daughter.

So as soon as Ben got Anna into her mini scrubs, attached a homemade ID onto the chest pocket, and secured her kid-friendly face mask onto her little face, he grabbed his own face mask and hand sanitizer bottle and were on their way.

The houses on the neighborhood list were generous with their candy, since they knew that there wouldn’t be as many trick or treaters as usual, and with Anna’s costume, they were all so tickled to see a mini doctor that she earned even more candy. But by the time they got towards the end of the route, Anna’s bag was just half full. The last few years, Ben would’ve had to bring an extra bag.

He could tell that his daughter was disappointed, although she did her best not to show it. She was enthusiastic with her greetings and her thank yous and smiled her best smile, but she was at the age when she could remember past Halloweens. Ben had been open with Anna about the year’s circumstances; why they would not be going out frequently, how they would see grandma and grandpa on the computer rather than in person, why she would be taking her classes online, why she and he would have to wear masks if they did venture out. Anna understood that there was a worldwide pandemic and they had to be careful.

_ But the  candy,  Dad. The  _ _candy_.

Ben had a secret stash of Halloween candy purchased from Target hidden away in his closet so when Anna goes to change out of her costume and wash her hands carefully, he would make her candy haul look bigger with his store bought candy. He wasn’t sure if it would work, it seemed that Anna was paying close attention to the candy she was getting, but his sweet daughter would take it in stride and enjoy the candy anyways.

So when they wound up back on their street, hands sanitized again, Ben holding a tired Anna on his shoulders, he could feel her droopy head laying on his.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t like last year, sweetheart,” he said up to her.

“It’s okay, dad,” she replied with a sigh. “People are just being careful. We still got a lot of candy. I saw some Snickers bars. You can have those.”

Ben felt his heart melt slightly. “My favorite. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“No problem, daddy.”

Just as they were about to head up their steps, the house next door suddenly opened their cobweb covered door and out came their neighbor dressed like a witch. Like a super cute witch that seemed hastily put together but cute, nonetheless.

“Done so early?”

Ben almost laughed at his neighbor Rey’s attempt at a scary voice but the high pitched shriek above his head kept him composed. Rey was moving towards them, fake, pointy fingernails looking to grab at Anna.

“There are no more houses with candy,” Anna said with a slightly scared voice. Ben made sure to rub his hands over her thighs gently, reminding her that this was just pretend.

“Well you haven’t stopped by my place! Come! We must feed the doctor! She must be working so hard lately! Come!”

Rey beckoned them over to her door and Ben followed behind her, only letting Anna down once they crossed the threshold into Rey’s home. While he’d only seen her home in the daylight during casual lunches for Anna to play with Rey’s cat BB, he could tell that a full transformation had been done to her open plan living room, dining room, and kitchen.

The living room was draped with black fabric, unlit except for the sparkly lights pinned on the ceiling and the walls. Cobwebs and spiders were littered around, creating the illusion that the place was dirty, unkempt, like a witch’s lair. Creepy music also played in the background with faint creaks of hardwood floors and rusty squeaks of pipes echoing.

“Now now, we must first make a wish! Come, little one.”

Rey held out her witchy hands to Anna, who tentatively took it, and she let the little girl over to a simmering cauldron. Ben could tell that the illusion was done with dry ice and some lights.

“Now take this coin, hold it to your heart, and make a wish. Drop it into the cauldron and we will see if it comes true!” Rey handed Anna a coin, and as Anna closed her eyes and whispered her wish to herself, Rey handed Ben his own coin. “You may make a wish as well, though I see you are not in costume.”

“I’m a healthy patient, saved by this incredible doctor,” he joked to the witch, earning a smile.

“Nice save,” Rey leaned close to him to whisper. Before Ben could react, she was back in character. “Now, drop your coins!”

As the Solos put their coins into the cauldron, Rey pretended to drop more potions into the cauldron and stirred it, making the smoke rise just enough to give the illusion of a potion bubbling and stirring. Anna gasped in excitement as the cauldron changed from a green to a pink-purple color.

“Wow! What a sight! I’ve never seen this color before!”

“This is my favorite color!” Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

“Then this is a good sign for your wish, my lady! There is a good chance it will come true! Now, take a handful of these potion ingredients, put them in your bag, and we must go see the troll under the bridge.”

“The troll?” Anna grabbed onto Ben’s leg then, candy pieces jumping out of her hand.

“Don’t worry, my lady! The troll is tired at this time at night and we may pass him if we give him a treat.”

Rey walked them over to the dining area, decorated to look like a bridge crossing, with the dining table as the bridge and the cat BB sitting atop of it with funny ears on his head.

“Oh my! The troll! Quickly, grab some treats I’ve brought with me so we may distract it and pass by!” Rey pulled out some treats from her dress pocket, a familiar smell of salmon, and gave them to Anna. “Be careful of his tongue! It’s a bit prickly!”

Anna giggled as BB made his way over to her extended hand, sniffing briefly before lapping up the treats. Anna laughed as the cat did so excitedly.

“You did it, my lady! We may pass the bridge now!”

Rey grabbed Anna’s free hand and, surprisingly, Ben’s hand as well and dragged them over to the kitchen. Another large cauldron sat there, but the room looked slightly brighter with orange accents, fake potion bottles and brooms strewn about. Ben even glanced over to see tattered books, more jars and tubes with colorful liquid, and images of black cats in dirty looking frames.

“Now, Anna, please look into the cauldron and tell me what you see.”

Anna did so, with Ben peering over as well. “It’s just dark in there. It’s empty, Rey. Oops. I mean witch!”

“Ah,” Rey danced around the cauldron, sprinkling glitter into it. “We must add some of the ingredients you retrieved earlier. Come.”

Anna dropped a handful of her candy into the cauldron, making a thump in the bottom of it. It sounded as though the cauldron wasn’t as empty at Rey made it seem, Ben thought. He kept the smile to himself.

“Now I will stir the pot and we shall wait for the results!” Rey stuck a pole into the cauldron, swung it around as if she were stirring a giant pot of soup, and suddenly, the black fabric that Ben predicted was covering the bottom gave way to a giant collection of candy.

A delighted scream came from Anna as Rey whisked down the black fabric. The little girl could barely contain herself from putting her hand in to grab as many as she could.

“Wait now!” Anna halted at Rey’s command. “What do you say before you get the candy?”

“Oh yeah! Trick or treat!”

Rey motioned for Anna to go ahead and her little hands finally dive into the cauldron. It was so large that it could’ve easily fit her in there, like she could be taking a candy bath.

The lights turned brighter and the music changed to something more lively but still keeping with the Halloween theme. Rey was taking off her witch’s hat, undoubtedly itchy, when Anna came up for air with a candy bar in her hand.

“Dad! A Snickers!”

Anna handed the full size Snickers bar to her dad before going back in to look at her big batch of candy. Rey watched as Ben became the personification of the heart eyes emoji, admiring his daughter as she screamed in delight. His attention turned up, towards her, and he started to laugh.

“You weren’t on the trick or treat list,” he said, stepping next to her.

“Nope,” she replied. “Not this year.”

“But all of this,” Ben said as he gestured around. “Kids would’ve loved this!”

“I couldn’t have so many people at my home with the pandemic and all and working at the hospital. Don’t worry, I got negative tests results all week,” Rey started to explain as she took her wig off and out came her natural brown hair. “But I never meant to hand out candy. I had this all planned for Anna.”

Ben, momentarily lost in watching his daughter dig for gold, looked down at Rey beside him. “What?”

“You talked about how Halloween was going to be pretty lame this year and I know she’s been looking forward to it,” Rey said, picking at the cheap wig. “I thought that she’d really like a spooky house. It was really all BB’s idea. I just made it happen.”

“Just for Anna?” Ben was still in shock that their neighbor, their friend, his crush since she’d moved in a year ago and helped fix Anna’s bike, had put on this entire show just for his daughter.

“It really wasn’t that much effort, or time. I had most of this stuff already for my usual Halloween decorating. I just had to get a witch’s costume and—“

Before Rey could continue, Ben cut her off with a gentle kiss to her darkened lips, a hand holding the back of her neck to angle her up to him while the other pulled her closer. The cheap polyester of the costume pressed up against him and he smiled against Rey’s lips at the feeling.

“You’re incredible,” he breathed onto her lips before placing another kiss. “Wonderful. Sweet. I think I’m in love with you.”

Ben pulled back slightly, stunned by his own sudden admission of love, but Rey held on tight to him. When she smiled at him, he couldn’t help but dive in for another kiss.

“I think I’m in love with you too,” Rey told him as they separated just slightly. “I would make hundreds of spooky lairs if it meant seeing you and Anna so happy. I would do it every day.”

“My wish came true!”

Ben and Rey jumped apart, remembering that they had a treasure hunter digging in a plastic cauldron. At this point, Anna was  in  the cauldron, her own bag already overflowing.

“What wish, Anna?” Ben asked as he ruffled his hair, embarrassed at getting caught kissing by his daughter.

“From earlier! With the coin! When it turned purple! I wished that you and Miss Rey would finally kiss!” Anna was again distracted by the candy that she didn’t notice her dad’s shocked reaction.

“That was your wish?” He asked his daughter, pulling her out of the cauldron. Several candies came tumbling out with her.

“Yes, dad! You look at Miss Rey like in the movies and you always smile really big when you’re around her! I thought you wanted to kiss her, so I wished for it! I thought ‘I wish my dad and Miss Rey would kiss!’”

Ben turned back to Rey who had her hands up on her red cheeks. “Oh my gosh, Ben, it was all for fun! I didn’t think that—“

Instead of letting her ramble in embarrassment, as she was prone to do, Ben simply pulled Rey to him again and kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I wished for the same thing.”


End file.
